des201_2018_gdn_week01fandomcom-20200214-history
DES201-2018, Week01: Faction Design by 1700282, Aaron
Faction Design - Overview In Pull, the protagonist (Mason) belongs to an otherwise unknown government organisation; their role, mode of operation and unit activity is classified. However, what is known publicly involves the assassination of a diplomat member of a fringe political group, and that this organisation is in some way involved. But how...? Faction Design - Breakdown # The United Federal Colonies: the central government charged with running and maintaining the Gaia II colony throughout the elected term. While it has no sitting Presidential role, it elects a Governer from United Federal Colonial Congress, which itself is made up of representative parties. A separate, interior organisation is ran by six former elected Governers who directly oversee the United Federal Colonial Agencies, and provide advice: #* Federal Orbital Security Service #* Federal Orbital Satellite Control #* Federal Internal Bureau of Justice #* Federal Jurisdiction Oversight Service The player is an operative of the Federal Orbital Security Service. # Central Colonial District - Gaia II: the centralised regional administration in charge of various offices that make up the supporting social and government systems that enforce/regulate Gaia II as a whole. Citizens are tasked with undergoing a number of registrations to ensure appropriate compliance; and safety. The citizens vote with political parties that represent the demographic nature of the fledgling space colony, and this determines who is Governer for the upcoming term. The demographic nature of politics is an unforeseen consequence of national salvation programmes that were used to send clusters of the human population based upon their demographics. Faction Design - Political Parties Various political parties control districts in Gaia II, and represent an often segregated, tense environment in this story. Mason is forced to uncover the truth, but negotiate the racial divides that make up the difficult situation that resides in Gaia II presently. The player is able to choose their background based upon these political classes, and demographs: # United New Republican: a faction wholly dedicated to the resurrection of former United States principles into Gaian II legislature. Typically made up of Anglo-American cultures, and natively speaks English. They are in every respect pro-corporatism, and are extremely well funded. Is consistently regarded as racist, bigoted and xenophobic, with incidents occuring regularly within UNR Districts, despite their public declaration of neutrality. #* DISTRICT: 4 #* ALIGNED TO: United PatriaTek, Inc. #* HOSTILE TO: Democratic Union of Galactic Peoples, Democratic Eurogalactic Union, Yi·Ni·Sam, Progressive Gaian Afrinational Party # Democratic Union of Galactic Peoples: a party built around former Soviet values, and is attempting to unite the population of former-earth russo-slav citizens under the promise of achieving proletarianism in practice. They're successfully backed by the orbital cryogenics company 'Kholodnaya Tankernaya Kompaniya' / Cold Tanker Co. Is often under investigation for suspected ties to the criminal underworld, despite evidence being rarely found... It's commonly understood that their voters remnisce about 'Soviet Glory' & cite Russian Federal Ultranationalism. #* DISTRICT: 2 #* ALIGNED TO: Kholodnaya Tankernaya Kompaniya / Cold Tanker Co. #* HOSTILE TO: United New Republican Party, Democratic Eurogalactic Union # Democratic Eurogalactic Union: primarily made up of former French, German, Spanish and Italian leadership, it is struggling to quell 'Galactic Scandinavian Separation', in which minority nations that haled from Scandinavian territories are seeking an independent revolution to amass their own party. Socialist by principle, they have sent probes out to establish sub-colonies guarded by the Eurogalactic Security Force; an investment that has returns in high-tech scientific discoveries making their Democratic Eurogalactic Union one of the best equipped parties. #* DISTRICT: 6 #* ALIGNED TO: OrbiTek, GmbH #* HOSTILE TO: United New Republican Party, Democratic Union of Galactic Peoples, Yi·Ni·Sam # Yi·Ni·Sam Electorate: a party dedicated to uniting the three pacific-centric powers of pan-asia on Earth. Their name consists of the Chinese '1', Japanese '2' and Korean '3' as a powerful marketing campaign to unify lost voters who fractured under a conflicted leadership. The Yi·Ni·Sam strongly oppose the United New Republican Party, and have not yet publicly denounced gang affiliated crime related to this conflict. Holds a growing sway over corporate progress, with 53.00% of the former annual market growth attributed to Yi·Ni·Sam investments. #* DISTRICT: 7 #* ALIGNED TO: Black Star Trading Company, Ltd. #* HOSTILE TO: Democratic Eurogalactic Union, United New Republican Party # Progressive Gaian Afrinational Party: a political party aimed at unifying the former African peoples of Earth, via growing social reform and progressive legislature. Is the largest backer of bills supporting equality favouring the colony as a whole, but unfortunately due to limited funding prior to the exodus from Earth, has little financial and monetary capital. However, it has become the broker of several peace accords that has kept the colony together. The recent assassination of a Progressive Gaian Afrinational Party diplomat has left Gaia II on the verge of war... #* DISTRICT: 3 #* ALIGNED TO: Galactic MediCorp, Inc. #* HOSTILE TO: United New Republican Party, Gaian Independent Party # Gaian Independent Party: a political class of elites that underwent Federal 'Reform', via an Academic structure to emphasise the survivability of the colony whole. While not particular on racial demographics, there is a skew with which their induction is considered, creating tension between other political groups. Gaian Independent Party will likely win this upcoming election yet again, despite fierce competition with the United New Republican Party. This debate has permeated the culture of Gaia II, and has had destabilising effects that gave rise to the Pro-Earthern movement, a radical group determined to return Gaia II to consistent communications with former home, Earth. #* DISTRICT: 1 #* ALIGNED TO: United Federal Science Corporation #* HOSTILE TO: United New Republican Party, Gaian Independent Party Faction Design - Gameplay As Mason, the player's existence is publicly denied by their former employer, the Federal Orbital Security Service's Clandestine Operations Group. As a renegade accused of a murder she didn't commit, she has to lose her identity and become one with the bustling lifestyle of Gaia II to uncover the culprit behind her framing, and prevent a war... GAMEPLAY OVERVIEW * FPS Narrative Driven Game using 'Palace Intrigue' to drive Political Drama. ** Player must work for various factions, and uncover their possible motivations for the framing job. ** Player must rely on various faction technology, and even co-operate with the criminal underworld. ** Player is a former sharpshooter, and holds a classified record for orbital 'sniping' from outer space. ** Player likely has access to weaponry upgrades, customisations and systems that utilise faction data. * Character Creation ** Chooses their respective Faction, does not typically influence character race or appearance. ** Chooses their skills, undertakes a tutorial which unravels the base storyline from the first play. ** Chooses their missions, jobs or quests based on respect/alignment points for each faction in-game. * Multiple Endings ** Project could facilitate multiple endings, with various branching narratives ending in specific cutscenes. ** Project could rely on story choices, campaign decisions or narrative dialogue choices/mission choices.